paper planes
by Puppet Chi
Summary: paper planes. because texts, tweets and facebook messaging are too mainstream for a pair of neighbours. RinxLen. Fluff. One-shot. Rated T for language


**AN:**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating for guys, BUT I"M GIVING YOU THE LONGEST ONE SHOT I"VE EVER WRITTEN, and I sorta stayed up all night writing this for you guys. kudos toe Jessica (Anon) the review on my Entering the Blogsphere fic, and it sorta got me thinking about a RinxLen one shot.

Anyhow, I present you with

* * *

_paper planes_

* * *

Rin absently sharpened the tip of her paper plane between her two fingers.

Why was life so _boring_?

_Sharpen…sharpen…._

Well. There's always _studying_, but who studies.

As in.

What is this 'study' you speak of.

That's right. No one. None. Zilch.

Her blue eyes were covered by an uninterested shroud, staring at the seemingly infinitely white wall, as though searching for a deformity of some sort.

Still unmoving, she lazily fired the paper plane out of the window besides her, eyes still uninterestedly searching for that deformity in the white wall.

"OW."

Rin's head jerked at the unexpected sound, as her body slowly began to freeze. The kind of freeze that happens when you know that you've just been caught doing something that you _should not be doing._

Yet her head seemed to have a mind of its own as it turned almost mechanically to a source of light opposite her window. She sort of gaped with some kind of illogical fascination at the back of a spiky blonde who seemed to be rubbing his head.

In his clenched fist was a rather crumpled, undignified looking paper plane.

Oops.

.

_Awkward._

_._

She still had the same gaping fish face on when the blonde whipped his head around to look out his window, suspicion written all over his face.

Not that she could_ see _that far, but that's what she assumed he'd have written all over his face.

He raised the paper plane up, and pointed questioningly at her. Rin nodded furiously, appalled at the situation.

Well the entrance of the blonde had certainly made her night more _entertaining, _or one could even say _charming,_ but that's not the point.

This was _embarrassing._

This was so _undignified, _so _unseemly, _so _unbecom-_no, stop you sound like a thesaurus, Rin scolded silently.

Back onto the _matter at hand right now. _He seemed rather amused.

At her.

.

She sighed.

.

Which saved her from screaming when a soft _whizz_ went over her head. A quiet crunch sound signified the crashing of a paper plane against her white wall. Furiously, she glared at the male culprit.

Stupid males and their stupid revenges. There was _no need _to scare her like that.

She reached down from her chair to grab the offending paper craft, noting messy handwriting on one of the wings. She tilted her head curiously to read it.

_Well that was rude_

A miniature blush crossed her face for a brief second, before she quickly glanced up to check if the male was, in actual fact, irritated. A playful smile was seen and Rin ducked her head in a natural reaction, and frantically grabbed a piece of paper and pen before scrawling on her apology.

Within seconds her next craft was sailing smoothing over to the opposite window. She watched with slight concern as he unfolded her craft and seem to raise at eyebrow.

(Once again, it's not like she could _see _over like 15 metres, but his _posture _and his _stillness_.)

His reply had her panicking over where she'd taken her piece of paper from.

_It's fine, I was getting bored anyway._

_Shouldn't you spend time on your math though, 'Miku'?_

_I do believe that below 50% is a fail in most school_

Her reply was instantaneous, her pen frantically scribbling down her horror.

_Oh my god, that was NOT my test. I'm NOT Miku_

_Repeat._

_Not my test._

_My friend wanted me to hide it from her mum. _

_I'm Rin._

_I'd also like to clarify that my math is fine_

_PS. I think I need that test back_

**.**

_I didn't think you looked like a Miku either. _

_Hello Rin, I'm Len._

_Nice to meet you_

_PS. Would you like me to burn it for you?_

Rin glanced up from his reply, a smile evident on her face. However, opposite her window, a new shadow appeared, and soon after that the lights went out.

A frown replaced the smile, excitement slowly bubbling away.

Well it was fun at least.

Just in case though, she left her windows open.

It was getting a bit stuffy, she reasoned, it's for the fresh air, she added, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A paper plane waited for her patiently on the floor when she returned to her room after dinner.

A familiar bubbling excitement could be felt as she started to unfold the plane.

_Oops, I got caught by my dad last night- my bad_

_You sure you don't want me to burn the test for you?_

She couldn't suppress her grin as she grabbed her pen and paper, eyes flickering towards the view beyond her window and feeling pleased when she saw the opened windows.

Open, _inviting, alluring, welcoming, tempti-_

Oh, she'd been bored for _far too long._

* * *

Rin wasn't really quite sure when she'd started to look forward to these conversations so much. It didn't seem to quite matter who initiated these talks (although to defend her maidenly honour, it was mostly _him, of course)_, and she wasn't so sure when looking forward to the conversations turned into looking forward to seeing his reactions to her letters or to seeing his vexed face when he planes didn't arrive where they were supposed to go.

_Rin, what's your favourite colour?_

_._

_Blue, as in sky blue._

_What about you?_

_._

_You know, they say that people who like sky blue want an indefinite amount of something, just like how the sky and the ocean seem to go on indefinitely._

_I like yellow, like the sun that fills the sky – sort of yellow. _

_Maybe I'm just biased cause my hair is yellow_

Somehow, she learnt about his little habits and little tweaks to his personality. She didn't know when she'd start to recognize the tell-tale signs in his handwriting which signified his moods. Like how his r's started to look a lot more like l's when he was tired or how his h's would be a lot higher when he was excited.

She wasn't certain, when the anticipation become more of a _need_, a necessity, rather than a want.

_Hmm….how about your favourite drink?_

_._

_Cappuccino with two shakes of cinnamon_

_._

_Cinnamon? I question your taste Lennie._

_Mine's vanilla latte with all the sprinkles and chocolate powder. Lots of sprinkles._

Rin was definitely not sure when 'Len' became 'Lennie' and 'Rin' became 'Rinne'. It wasn't that she did it on _purpose_ or anything. It just seemed so much _smoother_ to say.

And it's not like she _mind_ed _him _calling her 'Rinnie'.

It wasn't _that_ big of a deal.

_You're totally going to judge me for listening to classical;_

_I love Chopin._

_._

_I personally prefer Lizst, but whatever swings your boat Rinnie._

_His nocturne op72 no1 is decent I guess_

Just like how it wasn't that big of a deal when her sudden, never changing vanilla latte order turned into a cappuccino with exactly two shakes of cinnamon. Change is good_,_ she argued, I'm just trying out new things. Or just like how suddenly her iPhone had a Lizst playlist, or maybe how bananas started to taste quite nice wasn't that big of a deal. She just never realised how much they had _in common_ before. (Trying out new things and _liking _them still counts as _things in common,_ she would retort.)

And she definitely didn't realise how much they'd begun to trust each other.

_What's your biggest fear?_

_._

_Really Lennie?_

_Um._

_I'm…afraid to love someone I guess, I mean I can't really say I know what 'love' is. I'm scared of making the wrong choice, and I don't trust myself to not suddenly like someone else. I don't want to hurt the other person you know?_

_Not to mention, what if it's a one sided thing. That's really really painful. Especially if they get a girlfriend and there's nothing you can do._

_._

_You'll be fine Rinnie, being cautious is better than being too carefree._

_The prospect of being alone is terrifying for me, the loneliness of not knowing that someone cares for me, or even just having someone for me to care about._

_I guess that ties with being afraid of not being able to protect the people I love. There are different kinds of love but in the end they're still precious people, and I'd never want to lose them._

It was like there was some sort of unspoken contract, neither one ever asked for each other's phone numbers or other means of communication. Neither one ever asked to meet up outside. Both of them just had a silent agreement on relying on this method of communication, never seeing each other.

Maybe that's why Rin felt so unsure, holding her plane.

Nothing had really ever _happened_ you know? Everything felt so _surreal, dreamlike, fairyta-_just not concrete you know? Like everything that happened between them was some parallel universe _that didn't actually meant reality_.

She closed her eyes and inhaled.

Her ears became hypersensitive, twitching nervously, the silence of the late nights heightening her anxiety.

She exhaled.

_Whatever. Yolo._

It was like time was simultaneously faster and slower at the same time; her heartbeats shaking like an alarm, yet her mind seemed to be filled with a thick marsh-like dread.

Her eyes watched with an unnatural stillness as she watched him read the words

_Hey Lennie…_

_I think I like you_

He seemed to stare at the piece of paper for a while. Then he turned to the window and stared at her.

She felt numb, completely paralyzed and numb when he stretched his arms and firmly closed his windows, and within seconds his unfamiliar black curtains followed suite.

Rin's shaking legs collapsed under her and she found herself sitting on her bed. Her hands in a tight fist, the sound waves of her internal screaming seem to show itself through her body's violent shaking.

She chose to ignore the splatter of tears that were free falling form her eyes, she chose to ignore the way her heart seem to be strangled in a stranger's fist, she chose to concentrate on what her mind seemed to be focused on.

He closed his windows on me.

He closed his _curtains on me._

A shaky snarl seemed to force its way onto her quivering lips. One that was becoming more and more resolute through every thought.

He shut me _out._

HE CLOSED HIS DAMNED WINDOWS ON ME.

_ME._

**ME.**

He closed his FUCKING WINDOWS ON ME.

HE CLOSED HIS FUCKIN-

_Ding Dong_

_I"LL FUCK YOUR FUCKING DING DONG._

She hurled a pen at the wall. Before angrily wiping her face, and stomping (Not _stomping, my feet were just __**heavy**__) _down the stairs, muttering heated words.

I hope it's the damned pizza delivery boy, her hand clenched around the stair case handle, then I can look at the _stupid pizza_ and _yell _about how it doesn't have _enough fucking cheese or something._

She nodded in approval, still forcefully concentrating on her anger, or maybe it's a salesman, then I can _throw his damned product into his face and tell him to stuff it up his arse because that's all I'll ever need it for._

She frowned, nothing I can really _do_ to a postman. I hope it's not a postman.

Her frowned deepened, I hope it's not girl scouts selling cookies, I can't do anything to them either.

She unlocked the door, I really _do _hope it's a pizza boy_._

Len stood slightly panting at her door, leaning on an arm against her doorframe, wearing completely different clothing.

Damn you for looking classy in a fucking cardigan, _damn you. _

A fresh burst of tears flowed down her cheeks and before she could open her mouth to deliver her pre planned speech to the pizza delivery boy.

He took a breath, straightened up (_manned up_, Rin grudgingly corrected), and spoke.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Len, your next door neighbour.

Will you be my girlfriend?"

_fin._

* * *

So there you go (: I hope you guys liked that, also I've made a sorta DIY/Vlog/Covers/Reviews sorta youtube thing, which is what I'll be doing when I'm not writing, but I will tryto update you guys.

but yea, username is PocketfulofPuppet

Check it out?~

.: Puppet :.

AS ALWAYS. Reviews are greatly appreciated (:, sorry for any grammar mistakes, writing at 4am does that to you.  
(My eye bags are so black I look like someone punched me)


End file.
